Seras's Bloodlust Alucard's Blood
by Oro4
Summary: Seras is going through Bloodlust....and Alucard is the one she wants to drink! ONESHOT SxA


A/N: Oy! How are you? I'm taking a short break from Harry Potter and writing a Hellsing fanfic! Yay! I am actually not taking a break from Harry Potter, but I had a Hellsing idea so I had to write it down! I hope you like it! Oh and I do have another Harry Potter fanfic coming in a few days (hopefully) but you can never tell with me! Oh! And I want to write a Peacemaker Kurogane fic too! Okita I love you! Okay sorry back to Hellsing! Enjoy! Cheers!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing

Seras's Bloodlust; Alucard's Blood

Seras woke up panting. She bit her lip and held down the moan that was in her throat. She rolled over to her side and tried to hold it all in, but she knew it was a waste. It was all going to be a waste. Hunger struck her and she rushed out of her coffin. It was waiting for her patiently. A sick grin slowly spread across her face as she reached for the blood packet on her table. She was so hungry. Seras ate quickly and loudly. Her slurping noises were pleasing to her in the cold empty room.

Seras tilted her head backward and moaned. She wanted more. She needed more blood. She was still… so hungry! Something inside her rang loudly. It told her that this wasn't what she wanted. It wasn't right. Seras slowly stood up, her limbs heavy and dragged herself to her coffin. She felt ashamed- but it tasted so good. It was sweet in her mouth. So delicious… But she wasn't ready to be like this yet! Why was this happening to her now? Seras cried out softly. It had been weeks since it first started. She tried to ignore it at first but it was becoming too hard to stop now. The blonde vampire closed her eyes and sighed. She didn't want to sleep. If she slept then he would plague her mind. He would hold her captive and she would want nothing more than to allow him to do everything he wanted. She wanted to feel the pleasure of his teeth into her skin. She wanted to hear his beautiful symphony of her blood being devoured. A shiver ran down her spine. Why did her possess he like this? What made her mad with need for him?

Seras licked her lips lips.

"Master…" she groaned softly. She fell asleep to the dark, throaty laugh of her master.

* * *

A tingle in the recesses of his mind made Alucard grin. It was positively pleasant to the vampire and he laughed accordingly. His little servant, the princess of the dark, was finally going through it. The bloodlust called her body, her hunger. She wouldn't be able to hold off for long, he would make sure of that. Alucard shivered in delight as his link with his servant quivered. He could feel her trying to fight him off. She was trying not to dream about him, but that wouldn't do. It was about time she gave up those human feelings. She was no longer human. She was dead, dead, dead, dead. 

The no-life King passed through the walls of the dungeons and stood outside his servant's room. He could hear her tossing and turning in her coffin and an excited smirk crept onto his lips. Yes, that's it, Police Girl Alucard thought hungrily. Become one with the night. Give into the bloodlust! Alucard reveled in the feelings running rampant through his fledgling's body and through his own. If he didn't know better, he would say he was becoming aroused and loved it. Slow footsteps were heard and Alucard looked at Walter walking down the stairs.

His grin became feral.

"Ah, Master Alucard, is there something the matter with Miss Victoria?" Walter asked but Alucard could smell the wariness coming off the aging retainer.

"I would not recommend walking in there at the moment. You may get bitten," Alucard laughed phasing away deeper into the dungeon.

Walter stood confused.

"Is there something you're amused about, Master Alucard?" he asked.

Alucard laughed more.

"In time," he said.

Walter knew by now that Alucard would never give a straight answer. He did, however, heed the vampire's advice and did not enter Seras' room. He went to Sir Integra instead with the intention of informing her of what Alucard said.

* * *

Seras woke up again but didn't jump out of her coffin. She knew there would be no blood waiting for her this time. She closed her eyes and tried hard not to acknowledge that he was in the room. Her senses were on fire and with no amount of trying would they calm down. His scent wafted in the air and made her light headed. She had to stop it. She had to stop the hunger or else she would pounce. She could feel it in her body. That need to bite his flesh, drink him dry had been plaguing her for too long. With little resolve she opened her eyes. Perhaps her master would be kind to her and try to push her buttons less this evening. She feared what would happen if she pounced on him and he pounced her back. Blush crept to he cheeks. She had just finished a dream where that happened and she didn't need it in reality! A chuckle sent both a jolt of surprise and arousal through her. 

"My, Police girl," Alucard's dark voice said. "I didn't think you thought such things."

Seras blushed and glared furiously at her master.

"Master!" she cried. "Why are you in here?"

Alucard tilted his head to the side but kept his grin in place.

"Hungry?" he asked.

Seras straightened her back and looked as if she would rather not answer. Alucard chuckled again and stood up. Seras couldn't help but follow him with her eyes. She drank him all in…every darkly arousing thing about him. His long black hair contrasted beautifully with his pale skin. His crimson eyes pierced her body and always seemed to make her transfixed. But she long since gave up kidding herself. He stared at her just the way she liked it. Her mouth watered as her eyes traveled to the line of his neck and she couldn't look away. She wondered how his skin was, whether it was soft, whether it would give much once she sank her fangs into him.

"Want a bite?"

Seras jumped a little when she noticed how close he was. She tried to get away from him but her back was soon against the wall and Alucard's form was soon hovering over her. Her breath became short when his scent overtook her senses. He… was… so… close. She could bite him, he was right there, take in his blood, drink him gloriously dry. Gloriously… dry… Seras's mouth opened and she licked her lips hungrily. Her hands latched onto Alucard's suit tightly. Alucard's grinned, looking interested. Seras's tongue rolled out of her mouth as she leaned closer to her master's neck. So…good. He would taste so good! If her heart were still working, it would be beating quickly. The excitement was taking over her body. She would have him all now! Seras pulled her master closer and could taste him. She was so close! Alucard grinned and then phased out of Seras's grasp.

"Not yet Police girl," he said. "You'll get it soon enough…"

Seras sat leaning forward and in shock for a few more moments afterward. It finally registered to her that her master was gone and she grew angry.

"Master!" she growled. Seras wanted to have him! She had to have him, taste him, love him as a vampire would. Her blood red eyes narrowed angrily. She would have him yet, her master. (A/N: Just wanted to let you know that she's still in that bloodlusty state when she's feeling all the stuff after Alucard left)

* * *

"Alucard!" Integra said loudly. She knew he heard her, but it he wasn't responding. What in bloody hell was keeping him from showing his arrogant arse? After she lit another cigar Alucard phased grandly into the room. 

Integra scowled.

"What took you so long? That was the second call," she muttered angrily. Alucard looked amused.

"Sorry, master," he said grinning. He wasn't sorry at all, the no good...

"You didn't answer my question, vampire," Integra said tersely.

Alucard grinned devilishly and a laugh escaped his mouth.

"I was having fun dear master!" he said grinning.

His toothy grin brought a slight shiver of fear through Integra, but she knew how to mask it well. "Too much fun to answer you master," she said.

"Tell me Alucard why don't I just lock you back up in the dungeon again?"

Alucard's grin, she was expecting to turn less devilish but it indeed turned all the more.

"I daresay I won't be there for long," he said grinning madly. Integra didn't reply but stared at Alucard coldly. There was silence for a moment.

"If you are implying that officer Victoria will release you then, I will have her locked up too," Integra said puffing some more on her cigar.

Alucard chuckled.

"Try as hard as you can," he said. "She will bite you. Especially since your virgin blood probably smells delicious… but not as good as my blood does."

Integra looked as if she were going to smite Alucard right then and there.

"Speaking of the your pet, Walter has informed me that something is wrong with her," Integra said coldly.

"Wrong?" Alucard questioned. "Oh no. It is all right!"

"What do you mean?" Alucard grinned. "Have you ever heard of the Bloodlust?"

Integra glared at Alucard. She wasn't stupid.

"Last time I checked, all vampire have bloodlust," she said. "Even you."

Alucard slowly walked over to his master's desk and stopped right in front of it.

"What you're referring to, my master, is the need for a vampire to drink blood. Every vampire has to drink in order to survive… but the Bloodlust is something different."

"What is it then?"

"You don't need to know since you're never going to experience it."

Integra banged her fists on her desk and stood up.

"What is it Alucard, damn you?" she yelled.

Alucard grinned, amused.

"She's hungry. Hungry enough to bite anything with blood in it," Alucard started. "She won't be able to tell who is Hellsing and who isn't for the time being and she'll do anything for the blood she craves."

Alucard's eyes were lit up with excitement. Integra looked down at her desk for a moment then sat down. She puffed some more and sighed.

"Why the hell is it different? You seem to be rather interested in this," Integra muttered.

Alucard grinned.

"The Bloodlust is her way of finding a mate," he replied.

Integra stared at her vampire for a moment. He wasn't going to say more without proper prodding.

"Can it be stopped?"

"No."

"No?"

Alucard smiled.

"It has to run its course. When she receives enough blood or I intervene the Bloodlust will eventually stop," he said. _Until next time, that is..._

"When you intervene? What do you have to do with this?"

Alucard's crimson eyes lit up with excitement.

"Everything." Alucard laughed as he phased away.

"Alucard! I'm not through with you yet!" Integra yelled. "Quit playing games with your pet! Why don't you just give her you blood?"

Alucard laughed again.

"What kind of vampire doesn't first play with his prey…?"

Integra growled but closed her eyes and rubbed them. Everything was stressing her out. She needed a break.

"_Walter_!"

* * *

Seras aimed her cannon at the remaining freak and his ghouls. These bastards weren't worth her time! She cried out as the gun fired and sent the freak andghouls up in flames. Her panting was the only sound heard in the candlelit room. Seras sat up and wiped the sweat off her brow. Another night of freak bashing finished. Seras looked at the remaining parts of ghouls; legs, arms, torso parts but saw past them. She couldn't quite remember what she did during the day. She was certain she got up, drank the blood packet and went back to sleep. She remembered being hungry and waking up again. She remembered… Seras gasped. Her master's form floated in her mind. She remembered staring at his neck. Seras gulped, pulling him closer, so close to…Seras groaned loudly. She had tried to bite her master! 

That hunger started to slowly make its way into Seras again. The desire for him felt so good. She felt herself fall deeper into her hunger. Her master looked so good, _smelled_ so delicious. The rich scent of his blood made her go wild. And the thing was… she feared she wanted it more than the monster in her. She could smell the aroma of her master's blood all around her. Seras closed her eyes briefly. The scent was so close…it was as if he were in the same room with her. Seras's eyes flew opened and she whipped her head to find her master looking at her with his entertained looked on his face.

"Master! How long have you been here?" Seras gasped.

She felt her blood begin to stir at the sight of his handsome face. Alucard didn't reply. He walked forward slowly and stopped at a broken piece of glass on the ground. Smirking he picked it up.

"Master… what are you doing?" Seras asked fearfully.

Alucard pulled up his sleeve.

"Tell me police girl, are you hungry?" Seras's eyes were transfixed on the piece of glass in her master's hand.

"What are you planning on doing with that master?" she asked wearily. "Put that down!"

Alucard's face turned dark.

"Why? So you can pretend you don't want my blood? I could feel your lust stirring for weeks."

Seras blanched. But before she could reply the broken piece of glass cut into Alucard's skin. Her eyes became wide.

Plip

Plip

Plip

The blood dripped down Alucard's arm and onto the floor. Seras's breath hitched. It was happening all over again. She licked her lips slowly and crawled her way to her master. The sound of his blood, the smell, his look made everything so much sweeter. Seras reached her master but the scary thing for her was that she was doing it. She was fully conscious of it all. Seras Victoria, not the monster inside of her, wanted to drink it all up. Her tongue rolled out of her mouth, ready. Alucard grinned and kneeled to reach his fledgling better. Seras, unable to take the desire anymore lapped up his blood eagerly. She moaned as the warm fluid ran down her throat. Why did she not drink it before? Alucard grinned as he wound closed up, drying up her flow of blood. Seras looked distraught.

"Master…!" she groaned.

Alucard stood up and took a step back. If she wanted all his blood then she'd have to do more that accept charity.

"It's time to go home, police girl," Alucard said grinning.

Her short pants made him grin. She wanted so much more and he would give her everything she desired… and have all the fun he desired.

"What's wrong police girl?" he asked grinning.

Seras slowly got to her feet. Her head felt lightheaded from her master's sweet wine.

"Why do you insist on making me into such a fool?" Seras muttered angrily. She might've been dizzy but she could still get angry with her master all she wanted.

"What do you mean police girl?" Alucard asked grinningly.

Seras flushed.

"You know everything! You know how much I crave… your blood," Seras muttered the last part but Alucard heard it loud and clear. His smirk became toothy and vampiric. His trademark scare-you-witless grin. Seras shivered but wasn't quite certain if it was because she was scared or…something else. Alucard took a step forward and his fledgling took two back. Alucard could smell it all over her. She was afraid of him, but the desire for his blood ran thickly through her veins. Soon, much to Alucard's planned delight, Seras backed herself into the wall. The scene was strangely familiar except Alucard fondly remembered a bed last time. Still, this place would be fine for Seras'… rebirth of sorts. Alucard placed a hand on the side of Seras's head effectively cornering her. He grinned.

"Crave my blood?" he whispered darkly.

Seras gulped feeling lightheaded for a completely different reason. What was that look her master was giving her? Wait she knew that but she couldn't believe it. Alucard bent lower to Seras and whispered with hot breath, in her ear.

"Then why don't you take it…?" Seras groaned and grasped a handful of her master's clothing.

"Why…do you tempt me?" she growled through bared teeth.

Alucard laughed. He grabbed a fistful of Seras's hair and tugged. She gasped but tightened her grip on her master's clothing.

"I always play with my prey," he growled back.

Seras made a low throaty noise and roughly pushed her master to the ground. He was laughing the whole time. She hungrily ripped the material around Alucard's neck to expose his flesh. A hungry groan escaped her throat and she lowered herself to his neck. She languidly licked his flesh and moaned the taste. She was right! His skin was so soft and tasted amazing in her mouth. Without warning Seras opened her mouth wider and sucked on the exposed flesh of her master's neck. Alucard moved his head to the side a little more so his fledgling could take in more of him. A groan escaped from him. He hadn't felt this good in…such a long time!

"Now Seras! Drink my blood now!" Alucard gasped gripping her hair tighter. Seras obeyed faithfully and bit down hard. Instantly warm blood gushed into her mouth and she lost it. Seras straddled Alucard's waist and bent her head lower. She grabbed a fistful of her master's hair, much to his pleasure. The sucking of Alucard's blood filled the air and it was like music to him. He waited for so long for her to have him…finally…she would not get away. Alucard groaned as Seras's fangs sank deeper into his skin. Her short moans of ecstasy rang in the room and through his body.

"Yes police girl…" Alucard moaned. "More…"

Soon Alucard felt his body becoming weaker, but the pleasure rising. That was when he knew that it was time to stop his fledgling. She really had the intention of drinking him completely dry. Alucard grinned. He'd return the favour. He pressed a hand to her shoulder, signaling her to stop, but Seras couldn't. She wanted more- she wanted it all. She moaned in protest.

"Now police girl, I will be taking my blood back now," Alucard said between his own groans of desire.

With one swift movement Alucard detached Seras's fangs from his neck and had her pinned beneath him. Seras's eyes were wide in shock, but pleasure was in them and her mouth was smeared blood. The site was erotic. Alucard bent down and licked the excess blood dripping down her chin.

"My aren't you a messy eater?" he asked softly.

Seras caught his mouth in a kiss, surprising him, but he had a feeling she wanted to do that since the beginning. Alucard tasted his blood in her mouth and groaned. He opened his mouth wider to taste more of her… and him. Then, it all became carnal. Alucard knew himself pretty well to know that he wouldn't be able to control himself if she kept biting his lip the way she was or if he kept pulling her body closer to feel more of her against him. He groaned and moved to her chin, kissing quickly in order to further get to his prize. He tore her uniform at the collar and licked her soft skin. Seras moaned and made Alucard smirk. He slowed down partly to agonize her, and partly to calm himself down. She didn't know it but she would be sucked dry if he didn't slow down a little. Besides, his prey hardly knew how fantastic Bloodlust could be, especially if he was her chosen mate. Alucard knew exactly where her pulse was when he first turned her and licked the spot tenderly. Seras squirmed in delight.

"M-Master!" she groaned.

Alucard chuckled. He had forgotten. The Bloodlust made her more sensitive… more tender. He could do so much… so much to please his little fledgling. Seras moaned again but this time in anticipation. Alucard leaned in closer, ready to taste her flesh once more. He opened his mouth, his fangs lengthened. She damn near drank him dry and he was open to return the favour. Alucard! Alucard flinched and pulled up looking murderous. Seras was stuck between lust and shock.

"M-master…?" she questioned.

Alucard looked down hungrily. That small voice of hers sounded so innocent and he wanted to break it.

"It's almost daytime police girl…" Alucard said softly. He looked at her neck glistening because of him and wanted to finish. Seras tried to sit up but Alucard was still over her and she only made it halfway. The look in his eyes made her won't to lie back down and let him ravish her.

"Yes… master," Seras said a little putout. He was so close! Why did he stop? The pleasure was... amazing. Alucard noted her change and gave her a quick, but hungry kiss on the lips.

"Oh, we'll finish this later police girl," he said huskily.

He slowly lifted himself from Seras and stood up. Alucard!! Alucard hated his master right now but he was tied to her until she died.

"Is…Sir Integra calling you?" Seras asked standing as well. Her hazy, pleasurable state was slowly wearing off. Alucard nodded.

"We're leaving police girl," he said. "Don't forget your things."

Seras blushed and rushed to put her cannon away. Alucard phased to the Hellsing manor and she followed. Would they really continue?

* * *

Seras woke up panting. Her body was on fire! She moaned and heard a chuckle. She opened her eyes and sat up. Her master…was in her coffin! 

"M-m-master!" she spluttered and tried to cover herself. Alucard grinned and leaned close to Seras.

"I told you we would continue."

A/N: All done! It's a one-shot so I hope you liked it! It didn't come out the way I wanted it too, but it wasn't bad I guess. Cheers! R&R but be nice! Joking, have all the fun you want it the review. I'm sorry for the bad formatting. I guess my comp didn't really have the browser needed to make the changes so it has all these weird symbols in it. I'm telling readers, this has taken me over an hour just to fix it and the story isn't even that long! Anyway cheers!

Oh! I fixed it!! I'm sorry to all of you who read it when it was horrible! Really I don't format it like that! I REEALLY wasn't my fault, but that's for telling me! I'm so sorry!


End file.
